First Year
by ClatoStorybrook
Summary: Everyone knows how highschool is. But most people especially remember their first year of high school. Sweet, innocent, naïve little freshmen… remember? Well, the tributes weren't thrown into the fight of death but the fight of highschool. See into the lives of your favorite tributes from Clove to Katniss and everyone in between as they venture into highschool.
1. Chapter 1

I shift my position from criss-cross to laying flat on my back, picking the petals off a daisy as the untrimmed grass flutters across my cheeks making the tingle.

"I wonder what highschool will be like…" I wonder aloud to one of my closest friends since pre-school; Katniss Everdeen. She looks down at my with a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth.

"Maybe there will actually be cute boys." She grins like a idiot. I smile up at her, my petal picking temporarily stopped. Katniss isn't very girly, we have Glimmer for that, but she does like to open up to me a bit.

I turn so I am now lying on my stomach and roll my eyes despite my grin replicating hers. My eyes wonder back to the daisy.

"You saying you _didn't _have a crush Peeta Mellark all last year?" I smirk evilly at my daisy, though it is meant for her. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the shock on Katniss's face then the anger as her brow furrows but as her cheeks turn a rosy color I know I am right.

A small shriek leaves my lips as I'm pounced on and rolled over, the daisy leaving my hands. Katniss pins me with my arms down and straddles my waste, that wasn't a smart move. She knows I'm a black belt and have self defense trained in my blood. Her triumphant smirk doesn't last long as our positions are soon switched and I am the one on top of her.

"Now, now. You should know better." I smirk at her. She rolls her eyes and smiles up at me.

"You have a bunch of grass in your hair." I roll my eyes at her response and get off of her. I sit beside her as she stays on the ground. Sure enough, I find bits of green grass in my hair.

There is comfortable silence until I am sure every tiny piece of grass is gone from my raven hair. I sigh remembering my original question.

"What do you think it will be like?" She asks, as if reading my mind. I shrug.

"I honestly don't have a clue…" I trail off as I start to think of multiple scenarios; good to bad.

"You have an older brother, didn't he tell you anything?" Katniss asks. All I have to do is look at her and she knows not to bother me more on the subject.

"So," I sigh "are Glimmer, Peeta, and Cato going to Panem?" I ask, gripping the grass tightly hoping for a good conclusion.

Panem High is where Katniss and I have decided to go but there is always Captiol Prepatory School with the rich and snobby.

I decided on Panem because it is a smaller school and we get to live on campus with three other roommates! I requested Katniss, Glimmer said she wanted to meet new friends. Not in a rude way of course, but she was always the most out-going girl of us all. Katniss and I understood what she meant. It's a two hour flight from home and is a private school. It also has a equestrian team and choir that I will be joining that is, if I make it to their standards.

"Clove? CLLLOOOVVEEEE!" Katniss waves her hands repeatedly in front of me. Whoops I think I blanked.

"What?" I snap harsher then I meant to. She knows me though and doesn't take it personally.

"We have to go! We're going to be late! Remember? We're meeting up with the guys and Glimmer today? Come on it's the last day of summer!" During her speech, Katniss has stood up and wraps her hand around my wrist dragging me up with her.

We laugh as we run through the abandoned meadow, yelling at each other for reasons I can't remember even two seconds later.

**_~First chapter done. PLEASE review, I would really appreciate it. I want to know if you like or dislike before I continue. Thanks for reading ;)~_**


	2. Road to Panem

**_Second chapter, shout out to thebooknerdxoxo for being the first reviewer! _**

Whistling begins blasting from my phone, the beginning of Ce Jeu from Yelle starts to play in my left ear and I groan. Ce jeu is French for; this game.

My hand lazily looks around for my phone. Finally, I feel the tips of my fingers collide with the hard shell cover for my IPhone 5s. Don't get me wrong I am wealthy but I _definitely _do not flaunt it like others.

My eyes adjust to the screen of my phone and I slide my finger across the screen making the alarm shut up. I smile at myself. Good, I can go back to bed.

My head is about to hit the pillow when I remember what day it is today. It's my very first day of high school. Instantly I pop up from my bed and jump into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once showered, I dust a light coating of makeup across my face and dress for my first day of high school by dark blue jeans, a black tee, and a burgundy leather jacket. Glimmer said if I didn't wear this she would disown me and kill me. I pull my black belt through the loops in my jeans and tighten it where the crease from it being used so much is. I pull on my black high tops and just finish tying them up when Pollet walks into my bedroom with a lazy grin on his face.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Pollet is my older brother, he is a junior this year so I have to take two years of high school with him. He brushes his pitch black hair out of his face and stares back at me with sterling green eyes that match my own. He could be my twin, that is if he had freckles which he doesn't.

"Just wanted to make sure my baby sister was ready for her first day of high school" He smirks leaning on the doorway. I roll my eyes at him, he just loves to get on my nerves. There is suddenly a crash coming from down the hallway making both Pollet and I jump.

"Go check on Poix, that eight year old is sinister when it comes to getting himself in trouble." I dismiss him. He nods and runs down the hall.

I run down the stair case on the other side of the hall and quickly make six pieces of toast. Two with butter and jam for Annie and I, three for fatty Pollet with butter on them, and then one piece with only jam for Poix.

"Wait!" Poix comes running down the spiral staircase from his loft room holding up a hand asking me to stop. "I want cinnamon and sugar." He says out of breath once he reaches my side.

"Piox!" I whine. "Please just have jam, I promise I will make Effie buy cinnamon and sugar when we leave, Annie is allergic and you know better." I look over at him with the spoon and piece of bread still in my hand and he nods. I smile at him. "Alright, shoo! Go get ready we have a BIG BIG BIG day today!" We both laugh at my impression of Effie Trinket; housekeeper, babysitter, orphan over-dose loving kind lady.

"Are you mocking me?" I hear the click of Effies heels as they hit the wood floors.

"I see you are finally coming out from your cave." I smirk. She shakes her head.

"Clove, you need manners. Today is your first day settling into Panem so be on your best behavior." I roll my eyes at her as she walks away. "I saw that" She says not even looking behind herself.

I jump momentarily, it's like that women has eyes in the back of her head.

"Pollet, Annie, Piox, ger your a-"I look at Effie who is standing in the walkway outside and decide to change my words. "Tooshes down here, we have to go!"

A rumble is heard as Pollet, Annie, and Piox run down the stairs, Annie and Pollet each have at least two suit cases and I run outside before I am stampeded over.

"Do you guys really have to go?" Piox asks sadly even though he knows the answer.

We have lived at the small family orphanage for awhile now. They host children ages 0-18 years old. You live there until you become a freshman, like me, and then you are sent off to Panem or Capitol Prep. Then you come back for the summers if you want unless you are a senior like Annie. Then you go to Hunger Games camp that lasts all summer long and is made for only graduated seniors. I am actually related to Pollet and Piox but not Annie. She feels like a sister though.

"I'm sorry little bro, but we'll still be able to see you and hey, since we're not gonna be there I am sure Effie has already sponsored some kids your age to come live there!" he smiles up at me. "See ya later little bro!" I yell as I shove my suitcases in the back of the large car and hop in the back seat with Pollet. It's always seniority rules so since Annie is a senior and Pollet is a junior she gets front.

"How long is this ride gonna be?" Pollet asks. I sigh and get ready to plug my earphones in because he will be asking the whole way there and since Effie doesn't like music played in the morning that's all I will have to listen to.

"Not long, about two or three hours." Effie answers. The three of us groan at the same time. "Oh hush up, take a nap or something." Effie smiles waving goodbye at Piox and Prim who have the house all to themselves. "I hope they don't get in trouble" she says mostly to herself but Annie still replies to her.

"That's what Mrs. Everdeen is there for." Annie says plugging in her own earphones and soon I do the same.

Team from Lorde stars playing. For some reason whenever I listen to music with my earphone I feel like my life becomes a music video, it sounds dumb but it's so true.

**CK: Hey Kat, are you on your way to Panem?**

I wait impatiently for my friend to reply and look out the window and watch everything go by.

**KE: Yeah, do you know if we're roomed together yet? My mom said Effie knows.**

**CK: No she won't tell me. L**

**KE: That's so- uuugghh. Why do people always do that? **

**CK: Haha, I don't know. Brb I have to kick Cato's ass out of bed. **

**KE: He's not awake yet? That boy needs an alarm clock! Hope he's packed. Good luck!**

Effie pulls up to Cato's house. For some reason she decided she would give him a ride to the school since his mom wasn't able to do it till the day after. I pull out my earphones and whirl them around my phone before putting it in my back pocket then make my way to the door. I wring the doorbell and wait for Mrs. or Mr. Evens opens it.

"Clove! Hello, are you here to pick Cato up? He isn't awake yet but his bags are packed I'll go get them." She babbles on.

"Oh, I'm sure Pollet wouldn't mind bringing those to the car." I say sweetly and loud enough so my brother, who has his window rolled down, can hear. I hear bickering coming from the car and a reluctant Pollet comes out. He glares at me and I smirk back at him. He follows Mrs. Evens to the back room and I head down the stairs to Cato's room.

When I knock there is no answer so I open the door, sure enough Cato is sprawled out across his bed snoring his head off. I smirk as I make my way to his bed. He wears a regular white shirt and pajama pants (thank god there was this one time- you know what, I'll tell you later). Once there I take a good look at him, he appears to be deep in sleep and I know that if I try to wake him nicely his just mumble about a few more minutes so I back up until I hit the wall. My smirk grows wider as I take a running start and jump onto him to wake him up.

"W- ow!" He says throwing me off him and to the other side of his king sized bed. I can't stop laughing as he looks at me with a not so amused glare on his face.

"Wh- what? You w- wouldn't wake u-up!" I say, trying to speak through my laughing fit. He grumbles something under his breath as he makes his way to his closet and grabs some cloths. He turns around with a smirk on his face and my smile vanishes. Cato smirking is bad. _Very _bad.

"Changing!" He yells that tries to strip his cloths as fast as humanly possible. I shriek and dive into his sheets.

"Cato! You nasty!" I choke on the smell of his bed. "Ew your bed smells disgusting" I don't dare look up though. I wait a few minutes before asking "You done yet?" I don't hear a answer so I carefully look up and see the room is vacant, well except for me and his bed. "Cato you bastard!" I storm out of his room, up the stairs, and out of his house to see him by Effie's black car.

He looks over and smirks. "What took you so long?" he asks innocently. I walk over to him and push him into the car and sit in the seat by the window ignoring his apologies. I put both my earphones in eventually because he starts to get annoying, even sweet Annie has done so. Pollet had long since had his earphones in and even Effie appeared to be a little agitated.

Piano by Ariana Grande plays in my ears, I love this song. I love it even more now that is blocks out Cato's apologies. I think he stopped, thank god.

I remember I was texting Katniss.

**CK: Okay I'm back. **

**KE: Was he awake?**

**CK: of course not **

**KE: Haha, how'd you wake him up?**

**CK: I jumped him. **

**KE: That's my Clovey! **

**CK: EW! Don't call me that ever again! **

**KE: Why Clovey? You don't like it? **

I decided not to text her back, that's what she gets for calling my Clovey!

**KE: Okay, okay! I'll stop, geesh. Why in such a bad mood? **

**CK: I'm not in a bad mood **

**KE: I can tell your in a bad mood and I'm not even talking to you I am TEXTING you **

I roll my eyes at her but then remember she can't see me.

**CK: Cato pissed me off. **

**KE: Just ignore him. **

**CK: Haha, I'm trying. **

Bring Me To Life by Evanescence plays.

**CK: Did you guys pick Peeta up? **

**KE: Yes! We weren't just gonna let him be with his mom for three hours! **

**CK: Okay, okay! It was just a question. **

**KE: Haha, I think we're being moody today. **

**CK: Oh dear lord, for everyone else's sake I hope not. **

**KE: Haha, me to! Alright I have to go Mrs. Mellark is yelling at me for my phone constantly beeping. **

**CK: Tell her to shove it up her ass.**

**KE: Clove! You know I wouldn't do that. **

**CK: I would. **

**KE: Alright, I have to go bye. **

**CK: Bye.**

I put my phone in the pocket behind the driver's seat and look over. Big mistake, Cato looks at me with puppy dog eyes. I sigh and take out my earphones.

"What?" I spat.

"I said I'm sorry." He says looking down, finding interest in fiddling with his fingers. I laugh at him and he jumps and looks up at me.

"Okay, fine. I accept, it's stupid to hold a grudge over anyway." I say. A smile as big as the sun spreads across his face and I can't help but smile back at him. It's faltered though, as I yawn.

"Aww, is little Clovey tired?" I glare at him but don't reply back. I just rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes to fall asleep. I feel him put his head on mine and soon I am out like a light bulb.

**_Second chapter donnneeee. Yay!_**


	3. New House

My eyes flutter slightly as I hear Pompeii by Bastille plays quietly in the background as I see a blurry version of Annie cross over my vision. I see her lips moving as her and Pollet talk back and forth but am only able to pick up a few words such as; wake, don't, and fucker. My eyes flutter closed as they did when they fluttered open and a groan escapes my lips as I shift positions from leaning on Cato to leaning on the window. I feel Cato slightly shift as well; I don't have to open my eyes to know the only thing keeping him from falling on me is his seatbelt. I make myself comfortable against the window and swat away a hand that was nudging me. "Come on little Clovie… first day. Wouldn't want to miss it would you?" Asks a persistent Pollet from my right. I jump up suddenly realizing what exactly we're doing in the car. Cato jumps up, hitting his head against the back to the seat and then shoots a glare at me. I smile innocently back at him as Annie smirks, looking forwards so Cato doesn't see her, and Pollet stifles a laugh. "Alright now, now, children. I am not allowed to step food behind the gate so I'm afraid I have to leave you here." Effie squeaks. I process what she has just said as I unbuckle my seatbelt, swatting Cato's hand away as he tries to undo his before mine. "Wait.. you can't come in?" I ask looking at her puzzled, by now I have the door halfway open, my hand still firmly on the handle. Effie smiles warmly at me. "I'm afraid not, Clove. Don't worry you have Annie and… well you have Annie." I smile back at her, even she knows Pollet is most likely to ditch me and only talk to me on a need be basis until we come back for the holidays or Effie comes. I jump out of the car and am greeted by the warm summer breeze. I enjoy it for only a moment before going to the back of car. It was originally a van, or so I'm told. Now though, well. It definitely got some capitol express upgrades. I grab my bags from the back of the car and roll them onto the paved sidewalk. I look up to see black steel bars and a giant wall, separating me from my high school. "Bye, be good!" Effie shrills waving her hands frantically at us as Annie, Pollet, Cato and I roll out many suitcases through the black gate. It's almost hard to take in at first, not at all like what I thought it would be. Houses are lined in a crescent circle around a very large building. Each house has a number on it, one through twelve. In the center is a large building numbered 13. Behind the houses it looks like a city surrounds, or a small town. Shops and buildings something that you would see downtown, which I wasn't used to being the country chick I am. "Haha, not what you thought, huh?" Annie prods me in the side with her elbow and I look up at her skeptically. "Anyway, I already have both your papers in my bag." She opens her little yellow and white striped shoulder pack and pulls out two booklets from her bag and hands them to Cato, who gives one to me. I look at the cover, in all caps it reads; KENTWELL, PENELOPE, CLOVE FIRST PANEM YEAR FRESHMAN HOUSE 2 I can practically feel Cato looking over my shoulder. "Your middle names Penelope?" Cato asks with a smirk on his face. I respond by elbowing him in the ribs and flipping the page. CLASSES 1st-Homeroom; Building 13; Room 117; Haymitch 2nd-Biology; Building 13; Room 110; Betee 3rd- History; Building 13; Room 117; Haymitch 4th- Drama; Building 13; Room 112; Seneca 5th- Lunch; Building 13; Gymnasium; Snow (announcements) 6th-Art; Building 13; Room 119; Cinna 7th- Algebra; Building 13; Room 121; Lyme "What do you have?" I ask Cato, on my tippy toes trying to look over his shoulder. "First is homeroom with.." He looks back down at his book. "Haymitch." I smile. "I'm in that one!" "Shh, let me finish!" He quips, I laugh at him slightly as he continues once again. "Then I have creative writing with Plutarch, after is history with Haymitch" He laughs slightly thinking the two H's are funny and I roll my eyes at him. "Then dra- hey what!?" He asks confused and slightly mad. "What?!" I ask him. "I'm in drama.." He says bitterly earning a smack in the arm. "Ow! It's not very manly to be in drama! I was supposed to be gym!" He whines. "Well a tough luck" I say, signaling for him to continue. He grumbles a few choice words under his breath before continuing on. "Thank god, lunch is next after that is art then Algebra." He scrunches his nose up when he says his last subject. I laugh at him again. "The only class we don't have together is Creative Writing or, for me, biology." "Told you, you should have taken it early with me!" He says smugly. She rolls her eyes. "It's okay, I'll have Peeta and Katniss while poor little Cato is all alone." I smirk back at him. He glares at me and I smile innocently back at him. "What house are you in?" I ask curiously. "I'm in house two." Cato states proudly. "Same." I say. "So far, this school is weird." I state as I pull my loose strapped pack up higher on my shoulders and grab hold of my two suitcases and start pulling. I hear Cato also pulling his suitcase along after me. "Hey! At least we're in the same house." He says coming up next to me. "Where is Katniss and Peeta? Those two shits are always late." I growl as I trudge on passing the house painted brightly with a large number one on it. "God, that house is giving me a headache, it reeks of Glimmer. Watch, she's probably in their" Cato laughs at my remark and looks around as we walk. I do the same. There are tons of kids walking around rolling suitcases behind them, some people are screaming seeing old friends other (probably freshman like us..) are looking around worried or their houses and trying to stay out of the older kids way. Hah, if the older kids have a problem with where I'm walking they can suck it. "CL-OVVEE!" I hear my name being shrieked behind me and wince, Cato on the other hand full out jumps beside me and looks behind us. I sigh and stop walking forcing a smile to appear on my face and look behind my shoulder. "Hello, Glimmer." I say politely, turning around. Suddenly out of the speakers I have just learned were by the houses Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer blasts. This time, I do jump. I see Glimmer say something but don't hear her. "What?" I shout over the music. "I'll see you later! I'm in house one come by when you're done packing!" She yells and is off in a hurry to the sparkly house. I roll my eyes when she turns her blond curls towards me and am about to go back to rolling my suitcase when I catch a certain brunette and blonde snickering at the front entrance. "Katniss!" I shriek letting the handle of my suitcase fly out of my hand, duffle bag falling off my shoulder and rucksack flying into Cato's arms. We both run to each other as if we didn't see each other just a week ago. We hug each other and fall over laughing like some of the seniors here. "Nice seeing you to, Clove." Katniss says laughing. "You two act like you haven't seen each other in a year!" Peeta says dragging Katniss's bags behind him, along with his own. Though his tone is stern his smile defies him. I jump up and hug him to. "It's nice to see ya Peet." I tease looking up at him. He rolls his eyes and hands Katniss' bags back to her. I smile and wave them over to Cato as I take off in a sprint back to my blond friend I left behind. "Jesus you two!" Cato says once I return, throwing my rucksack back at me. I catch it and gracefully put it back on and pull my duffle bag over the ground. "Well, some of us have to be spontaneous instead of boring." I defend retrieving my suitcases. He rolls his eyes, much like Peeta, before continuing walking. "Wait! We're waiting for Katniss and Peeta." I say pulling him back. "Come on Clove we're gonna get the suckiest rooms if we don't leave now." "We're freshman, we're gonna get the suckiest rooms anyway." "Since when has the great Clove Penelope Kentwell thought that way?" He smirks. "Say my middle name again and I'll kill you in your sleep." He puts his hands up defensively but a smirk makes its way to his face as he pulls my arms and drags me to the house numbered two. Of course I could throw a fit, but I decide against it and just let him pull me there. We walk up the large granite steps and open the door to our new home. First there is a smaller room, obviously for shoes and coats to be hung up in. I slip off my shoes and put them next to the other pair of combat boots. I eye Cato's sneakers suspiciously. "What now?" He asks. "Shoes, you could at least be decent for the other people living here you know." I say pushing past him and through the next door. There is a lady with a pencil and a clip board in her hands, she wears dark denim jeans and a off white tank top with a gold sash reaching around her torso to her hips. Her golden shoes stick out like a piece of candy in the fruit bowl as the color of her hair matches and she wears a bright smile with hazel eyes that spot me the moment I came in. "Oh hello dearie! My goodness, are you knew? You must be new. My names Orchid! I will be your 'house mom' per say, like a mentor of sorts!" She squeals. "What's your name? Oh you'll just love it here! I know you will, everyone does. We're like a big happy family!" She continues to babble until Cato finally comes in with his stuff. He looks from me to Orchid and back to me again and I shrug. "What was your name again sweetie?" She asks eagerly. "Clove… Clove Kentwell." I say unsure of whether to answer this creepy stranger or not. She squeals again and checks something off on her clipboard then proceeds to do the same thing when Cato says his name. All I can think of when Orchid is leading us to our rooms is how am I going to live with this preppy bitch, the thing is though, is I can't decide whether I'm talking about Orchid or Glimmer. 


End file.
